Christmas Wish
by Xphoenixlamentx
Summary: Lily is in love with James Potter. The only problem is, he doesn't know she exists. Or so she thought. Takes place at christmastime of their 7th year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**CHRISTMAS WISH**

Lily Evans? Who's Lily Evans?

That's what crosses most people's minds when they hear my name. Not like it's that often. I'm not exactly the most popular topic of discussion among my peers.

Not that I'm mean or hated or anything. They just don't know me.

See, I'm very shy. Probably one of the shyest girls you'll ever meet in your life. I can't remember a time when I wasn't shy. I've never had very many friends because of it. Not that I have no friends. I have a couple of very close friends, Charli(her real names Charlotte but everyone calls her Charli) and Gabriella(or as me and Charli call her, Gabby).

Charli and Gabby are about the only two people I can really open up to outside of my parents. I can't even talk to my sister. Not that I'd ever want to. She pretty much hates me. We used to be close but when I got my Hogwarts letter everything changed. Now she ignores me whenever I come home for the summer holidays. It's been 6 years since then so I'm used to it by now. Not that I don't miss the days when I could actually depend on my sister.

I do have some good qualities though, outside of being shy.

I'm top of my year at Hogwarts and have been since first year. Even though I'm from a muggle family, most of what I've learned in my 6 and a half years here has come easy for me, especially potions. Potions is my favorite subject. Professor Slughorn says I'm a natural at it. I can't say I disagree with him though. I don't think I've ever received lower than an E in that class before.

I also got 7 OWLS, the highest of anyone in my year. Well, I wasn't the only one who got 7 OWLS. I tied with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter.

James Potter.

James is the most popular boy at Hogwarts and has been since the second he arrived. Not only is he good looking and smart, he's been the captain of the quidditch team since fifth year and is the star player on the Gryffindor house team. He's helped Gryffindor to the quidditch cup 5 years running. It's still a mystery how he wasn't picked to be on the team in his first year. James is usually followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew, his best friends. You rarely ever see James Potter alone. Heads turn whenever him and his friends walk by. He's at the height of cool and everyone admires him.

He's way to popular to ever notice someone like me.

I've had a crush on James Potter since third year. Sadly, he's never given me a second glance. He probably doesn't even know my name.

At least that's what I thought.

**A/N: Hey! I'm back!! Sorry I deleted That Summer to anyone who liked it. I just ran out of ideas and didn't see it going anywhere. So, I was going to start Becoming Someone Else but with the holidays coming up I thought I'd start with this one. I hope you liked the start. It will get better I promise. And I will finish this one. The next chapter is the start of the actual story. this is just kind of background information. And the whole story will be from Lily's POV. It takes place around Christmas time in Lily and James's final year at Hogwarts. So, read and review. IF you have nothing to say, just 1234. **

**Ooo000o**

**Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And then Will the weak was killed by..."

That was all i heard of Professor Binns history of magic lecture. Normally I'm good at paying attention and taking notes during History of Magic while the rest of the class falls asleep. And then I end up giving my notes to Gabby and Charli since they spend the class playing hangman. Today however was different. I was exhaused. Gabby and Charli had waited until the last minute to write their transfiguration essays and they made me stay up so i could help them. We were up until 4:00 in the morning.

I looked to my right where Gabby and Charli sat. Both their heads were on the desk as they slept through the lecture. I yawned and imitated my friends and within minutes i was asleep.

"Lily! Lily!" Gabby shouted in my ear.

"huh?" I mumbled opening my eyes.

"Class is over" Gabby told me.

I looked around the classroom, and indeed, everyone was gone. Slowly I gathered up my stuff and the three of us left the classroom and headed towards the great hall for lunch.

"So Lily, did you get any notes?" Charli asked as we descended the staircase towards the Great Hall.

"No" I yawned.

"No? Then how are we going to know what we missed?" Gabby asked.

I shrugged.

We reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. About halfway through lunch, Professor McGonnagal approached us and handed us a clipboard?

"What's this?" Gabby asked staring at the list.

"A sign up sheet for all the gryffindors remaining at Hogwarts over the holidays Miss Hayden." Professor McGonnagall said.

"Oh. I'm going to visit my brother in Germany. Here Charli" Gabby said, handing the list to Charli.

"I'm going home. What about you Lily?" She asked, handing me the list.

"My parents and Petunia are going skiing" I explained, signing the list and then handing it back to Professor McGonnagall who continued down the table.

-------------

"Lily why aren't you going skiing with your family?" Charli asked, as the three walked up to the common room after lunch. They had a free period before potions.

"I'm not much of a skier. And besides, me and Petunia dont exactly get along. She wouldn't want me to come" I told her.

"But what about your parents? Wouldn't they want you to come?" Gabby asked, as they entered the empty common room and sat down in the armchairs by the fire.

"Well they wanted me to come but I'd just rather stay here." I told them, pulling out my transfiguration book and began taking notes on the assigned pages.

"Why are you doing that now?" Gabby asked, stunned, "We have all weekend?"

"I just want to get a headstart" I reasoned. "Maybe you should too and not wait until the night before and end up staying up until 4 in the morning."

How I managed to get Gabby and Charli to do their transfiguration with me during freeperiod I'll never know, but an hour later we were heading down to the dungeons for Potions, completely finished with transfiguration until next week.

"I hope we do something easy today" Gabby said as we took our seats in the back of the dungeon.

"We could do the first potion from first year and it would still be hard for you" Charli mocked.

"Shut up." Gabby snapped. Potions wasn't Gabby's strong point. If me and Charli hadn't helped her so much with her potions owl, she wouldn't even be in the class. Not that we're not happy she's in the class.

Just then, Professor Slughorn entered the dungeon.

"Good afternoon class" Professor Slughorn said.

"Good afternoon Professor" the class responded.

"Today we are going to be making a potion that gets rid of boils. It's on page 132 of your book. You have an hour. Begin" Professor Slughorn said.

An hour later, the class was packing up their stuff and heading up to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Two days without classes" Charli smiled as we walked up the staircase towards the entrance hall.

"I know," Gabby said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. "And one more week until the holidays"

"Thank god for that" Charli agreed, putting some mashed potatoes on her plate.

------

"Knight to H-3"

Charli and I were playing wizards chess.

And she was killing me.

I've never been one for boardgames.

"Queen to H-3" Charli responded.

Charlis white queen made her way towards my knight, and with her chair, broke it into 3 pieces.

I sighed. I only had 2 pieces left. I made my final move before Charli called checkmate.

------

"So you're going home over the holidays?" I heard someone ask from across the room. I recognized the voice instantly. It was James Potter.

I turned around and saw him talking to his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Yup" Remus told James.

"So it's just going to be me and Sirius here over break?" James asked.

My heart leaped. James Potter was staying over the holidays?

I turned back to face my friends who had been talking about hot chocolate.

How can you hold a discussion about a beverage? I shouldn't be too surprised though. Those two could talk about a pile of dirt for hours.

Not to say they ever had.

"I remember this one time, I was walking down the stairs with a cup of hot chocolate, and i spilled it all over myself." Charli said.

Gabby laughed.

"Hey did you guys know James and Sirius are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays?" I asked.

Both girls looked at me. "No. Why?"

"Because I just heard James ask Remus if he was going home and he said yeah."

"Oh. Well, I dont know anyone else who's staying. It might just be you three."

My smile grew like 100 times.

This could quite possibly be the best christmas ever.

**A/N: So it's been almost a month since I've updated. I'm sooo sorry. Schools been crazy. I wanted to finish this before christmas but i dont htink i'm going to be able to since i still have this whole week of school. I'm thinking there's only going to be like 6-7 total chapters but i dont think i'll be able to add a chapter every day this week. I'll try to get a few more up though or combine a few to make it shorter. So, read and review please. 1234 if you must. **

**oh, and that hot chocolate story? It totally happened to me on friday. Friday morning before school was hot chocolate with the principle day. And I was walking down the stairs carrying a book, a binder, a donut, and a cup of hot chocolate and i spilled some on my pants. haha. I spent all of ceramics trying to get it out. Thank god for Tide to Go. haha. **

**oo0o0oo**

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

It was finally the last day of lessons.

As soon as the last bell rang, there was an eruption throughout the castle.

Dinner that night was the loudest it had been all year, students talking excitedly about the break.

"I cant believe you're gonna be here all alone" Charli told me.

"I'll be fine." I told her, piling corn onto my plate.

---------

The common room that night was even louder than the great hall at dinner. You had to shout just so the person sitting 5 inches away from you could hear what you were trying to say.

Slowly, as the night went on, the common room emptied out, finally leaving only me, Charli, Gabby, and James Potter and his friends.

"So who's all staying at Hogwarts?" James asked Sirius, stuffing some Honeydukes chocolate into his mouth.

Sirius, who had just done the same thing, shrugged.

"Remus do you know?" James said, although it was hardly understandable as he still had his mouth full of chocolate.

"What?" Remus asked.

James took a huge gulp, "Do you know who's all staying at Hogwarts over break besides me and Sirius?"

"Not that many. About 10 slytherins, a few ravenclaws and hufflepuffs, and 5 gryffindors coutning you two" Remus told them.

"Who from gryffindor?" Sirius asked.

"A couple first years and Lily Evans" Remus said.

"Lily Evans?" James asked.

My heart stopped.

"Yeah. Lily Evans. You know her. She's the one who never says anything" Sirius told him.

"Oh."

I stood up.

"Where are you going Lily?" Gabby asked.

"Bed. I'm kind of tired." I told them and than darted off.

I arrived in my dormitory where the other 7th year Gryffindor Girls were sleeping and collapsed onto my bed, my heart sinking as I thought about what James had said.

_He hardly even knows who i am. How can I get him to like me?_

-------------

I woke up the next morning to find the dormitory empty. I stood up and stretched before heading down to the common room.

I was surprised to find it empty except for James.

"Morning Lily" James said as I entered the common room. I looked at him and he smiled.

It was than I remembered I was still in my pajamas.

I blushed as I took a seat by the fire.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They already left to go home. It's just us and a couple of loser first years." James told me.

"They're not losers" I practically whispered.

"What?" James asked.

"They're not losers" I said, loud enough so he could hear me.

"Matter of opinion I guess," James said, putting down his copy of the Daily Prophet. "Hey want to go get some breakfast?"

My heart started pounding. Unable to find my voice, I nodded.

"Cool. I'll go wake up Sirius. The bloke was still out cold when I woke up." James said and headed up to the dormitory.

I stood glued to the spot for a couple minutes before realizing that I should go change. I sprinted up the stairs to my dormitory and closed hte door behind me. JAMES POTTER JUST TALKED TO ME.

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and headed back down the common room where James and Sirius were waiting, Sirius looking extremely grumpy.

"Ready?" James asked.

I nodded.

The three of us headed down to the Great Hall where there were only a few other people there from the other houses. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and began putting food on our plates.

"Sirius why aren't you eating? You always eat like a pig" James said.

Sirius glared at James, "you woke me up at 9:00" Sirius moaned.

James laughed.

"It's not funny Prongs!" Sirius yawned, laying his head on the table and instantly started snoring.

James turned to face me, shaking his head.

"Sirius isn't a morning person." James told me, taking a bite of bacon.

"I gathered that much" I told him.

"So, why didn't you go home for Christmas?" James asked me.

"My parents and sister are going skiing" I said.

"Not much of a skiier?" James asked.

I shook my head.

"Yeah me neither. My parents were going skiing in Italy for the holidays." James said.

"Do you ski?" I asked him, pouring syrup onto my pancakes.

James laughed, "No. I'm more of a quidditch kind of guy"

I smiled.

---------

When me and James had finished breakfast and woke Sirius up, we headed up to the common room.

"Want to play chess?" James asked Sirius.

"Sure" Sirius said.

We reached the common room, James grabbed his chess board and I got my book that Gabby had given me and read as James and Sirius played chess.

"Whatcha reading Lily?" James asked.

"Just a book" I said.

"I see that. What's it about?" James asked.

"A biography on George the Great" I blushed. We had studied him in 6th year History of Magic and I had found him fascinating.

"Didn't we learn about him in History of Magic?" Sirius asked, staring at the book.

I nodded.

"So why are you reading a book about him?"

I shrugged.

James and Sirius went back to their game as I continued reading.

------------------

After dinner, James, Sirius, and I sat in the common room playing exploding snap.

"I'm hungry" Sirius said.

"Me too" James replied.

"Want to sneak down to the kitchens?" Sirius asked.

James face lit up, "sure. Want to come Lily?"

"We'll get in trouble" I said.

"So?" Sirius answered.

"You want to get in trouble?" I asked. Although I knew the answer. James and Sirius loved to cause trouble.

"There's nothing wrong with a little excitment. Come on, take a risk once in a while" Sirius told me.

I sighed, "fine."

Sirius's face lit up, "Are we all gonna fit under the cloak James?"

I looked at James, "What cloak?"

James glared at Sirius, "Nothing. Come on, let's go"

Me and Sirius followed James out of the common room and crept down the stairs towards the kitchen. Once we reached the basement, I followed James and Sirius towards a painting of a large fruit bowl. I stopped behidn James and Sirius and watched as James lifted his finger and tickled the tiny pear. After a couple seconds, the pear turned into a door knob. James turned the knob and stepped into the ktichen, which was full of house elves making christmas dinner.

Almost as soon as the door closed, several house elves ran up and gave us cookies and pastries and hot chocolate. Our arms loaded down with sweets and cups of hot chocolate, we headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Are they always like that?" I asked as we sat down in chairs in the Gryffindor common room, dropping all the food onto the table.

James nodded, as his mouth was full of sugar cookie.

"They'll give you anything" Sirius said, sticking a piece of cake into his mouth.

Once we had finished all the food, we headed upstairs to our seperate dormitories and went to sleep.

**A/N: Merry christmas eve! So here's the third chapter of this story. The next chapter is Christmas. Read and Review please! 1234 if you have too. **

**o0o0o0o**

**Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I own nothing.**

I woke up on Christmas Day with James shouting up the stairs too me. 

I rolled over in bed, trying to block out his constant screams. 

"LIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLYYYYYY" 

Rolling my eyes, I slipped on my bathrobe and slippers and headed down the spiral staircase. Once I reached the bottom, James appeared, a big smile painted on his face. 

"Happy Christmas Lily" James said wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. 

"Happy Christmas" I replied, not wanting to leave his warm embrace. 

I yawned as I walked over and collapsed into one of the chairs by the fire. 

"You're not even going to open your presents?" James asked, staring at me with a shocked expression plastered on my face. 

Yawing again, i took my wand out of my robe and made my presents fly onto my lap. I took the card of the smallest gift and flipped it open. My eyes bulged as I read the note. 

It couldn't possibly be from him. 

It was. 

It was from _James._

**Lily,**

**Happy Christmas!! I'm really glad I've gotten to spend some time with you these past few days. You're an amazing person. I wish I had gotten to know you sooner then our last year at Hogwarts. Anyway, Happy Christmas! Hope you like your present. It used to be my grandmothers.**

**Sincerely, James.**

Still shocked, I set the card aside and unwrapped the gift. I gasped as I saw what was inside. It was a gold locket shaped like a heart, hanging from a long gold chain. I stared at it, my jaw hanging open. 

"You like it?" 

I jumped as I realized James staring at me from across the table. 

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked. 

"I thought you'd like it" James smiled at me. 

"But I didn't get you anything" I told him. 

James shrugged, "It's ok. You being here is enough" 

I busied myself with the rest of my presents, not wanting James to see me blush. I finished unwrapping the rest , receiving something from my parents, Charli, Gabby, and a few of my other relatives before heading upstairs to get dressed. As I reentered the common room with the book my parents had given me, James and Sirius were there, wearing hats, coats, gloves, boots, and scarves. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting down in my favorite chair by the fire. 

"Going to have a snowball fight," Sirius said, practically bouncing up and down with excitment. 

"Want to come?" James asked. 

"No thanks" I refused. 

"Ok, we'll be back later" James said as they climbed through the portrait hole, as I started reading. 

James and Sirius returned to the common room 20 minutes later, their faces pink and their clothes covered in snow. 

"That was a short snowball fight" I told them, closing my book. 

"Yeah well it's not as much fun with only two people" James said, unzipping his coat and throwing it onto an empty chair. 

"Plus it's super cold" Sirius added plopping down in a chair next to James. 

"Wanna go get some hot chocolate to warm up?" James asked. 

Sirius jumped out of his seat, "Yes! I'm still freezing." 

"We'll be right back Lily" James said and the two left through the portrait hole. 

James and Sirius emerged from the portrait 10 minutes later, carrying hot chocolate and a plate of Christmas cookies each. 

"Here Lily we brought you some hot chocolate" Sirius said, handing me a third cup. 

"Thanks" I took the cup from Sirius and took a sip, feeling the warmth rush through my body. 

"So," James said, sitting in the seat across from mine closest to the fire. "How's your book?" 

"It's really good," I told him, "It's the newest one in my favorite muggle series." 

The afternoon dragged on, the three of us playing several games of wizards chess and exploding snap. Finally, it was time for the Christmas feast. James, Sirius, and I headed down to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, sitting across from the first years who had already filled their plates with food and began eating. I loaded turkey, mashed potatoes and almost everything else in sight onto my plate and took a bite. 

Once everyone had finished eating, the food disappeared and was replaced with several kinds of pies. I decided to try one that was chocolate frosting with whipped cream. I looked to the left at James and Sirius and saw them taking a piece of every pie within grabbing distance. 

"How are you going to eat all that?" I asked between bites. 

James sighed, "There's so much you need to learn about us Evans" 

Later that night, the three of us sat in the common room, across the room from the first years. James was looking at a quidditch magazine and Sirius was stuffing his face with more Christmas cookies, while I continued my book. 

"Guys what do you want to do? Want to sneak around the castle? Want to have a snowball fight? Want to play quidditch? Huh huh huh?" Sirius bounced on his heels, the sugar from all the cookies finally kicking in. 

"How about we play a game?" James suggested, trying not to laugh at his friend. 

"Ohhh a game!?!?!?!!" Sirius squealed. 

"Yeah. It's called stop eating Christmas cookies" James told him. 

Sirius stopped bobbing up and down and stared at James, "That doesn't sound like a very fun game Prongs" 

James rolled his eyes. 

A couple hours past and it was close to 11:00. Sirius had passed out on the floor after his sugar high wore off and the first years had gone to bed. James and I sat on the couch, talking about ourselves and our families and what we wanted to do after we left Hogwarts in 6 months. 

Before we knew it, it was 10 to midnight and James and I decided to go to bed. 

"Well, goodnight Lily" James said as we both stood up. 

"Goodnight" I told him. 

We both stared at eachother for a couple moments. Then, James took a step closer and his lips touched mine in a soft, passionate kiss. I felt myself melt, as he moved his arms onto my shoulders as we continued the kiss. 

After what seemed like days, we separated. 

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. 

"What was that?" I asked. 

"A kiss Lily. I thought you were smart enough to figure that out" James laughed. 

I smiled. "But why? I didn't think you even knew who I was until a couple days ago" 

James stared at me and then he slowly began to smile. "Lily I've liked you since the first day we got here. You were always so shy that I never got the chance to tell you." 

"Really?" I asked. 

James nodded. 

"I've always liked you too but-" 

"But you didn't think I knew who you were" James finished my sentence. 

I laughed, "Yeah" 

"How could I not notice someone like you?" James asked. 

There was silence for a couple minutes, both of us reliving the last 10 minutes. Finally, it was James who broke the silence. 

"Well, I'm going to bed." 

"Ok. Me too" I told him. 

"Good night" 

"Night" 

I headed for the staircase up to the girls dormitories as James lifted Sirius onto his shoulders and carried him up to their room. 

When I reached my dormitory, I closed the door and collapsed onto my bed, unable to believe that I had just kissed James Potter. 

Finally, still in my clothes, I fell asleep with a smile planted on my face. 

I had kissed James Potter. 

**A/N: I know I know. It's been awhile. And I'm so sorry. I had this written out at school a few weeks ago but tried to email it to myself and I ended up only sending the first couple lines and I've been too lazy to retype it. Anyway, read and review. 1234. There's only a few more chapters to go. **

**Ooo00ooO **

**Emma **


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Wish Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've actually been working on this chapter for a while, just never posted it because I've been busy. This is the last chapter of this story. It wasn't initially going to be, there was going to be one after this, but I'd like to concentrate on my Gilmore Girls story and I have a Saula story on another forum. Then I want to start another Harry Potter one.**

Gabby, Charli and the rest of the school returned a few days after New Years. I had been anxious to tell them what had happened over break that as soon as they entered the dormitory I launched into the story about James and I.

"You kissed?!!?" Charli exclaimed, laying her suitcase on her bed before taking a seat on Lily's.

"Yup" I smiled.

"How was it?!" Gabby asked.

"Amazing" I sighed.

I spent the most of the next couple days retelling the details of me and James's first(and the ones that followed after Christmas night) kiss to Gabby and Charli. I couldn't tell who was more excited that we had gotten together, me or the two of them.

"I'm so happy for you. You've wanted this for so long!" Charli squealed over lunch on the first day of lessons.

"Really? Because you hide it so well" I added sarcastically.

Though Charli and Gabby shared my excitement about my new relationship, most of the school seemed against it. The news that James Potter and Lily Evans were a couple spread through the school at rapid speed. It seemed that everyone knew by dinner of their first day back. And since I'm not the most popular or prettiest girl in the school, many wondered why James was even interested in me. Most when they heard about it said, "Who's Lily?" And to be honest, despite my excitement, I could almost see why they thought that. James had always gone out with the most popular girls in school, regardless of how old he was. He was going out with 7th year girls when he was only a 4th year. No one seemed to care about the age difference, just that he was a quidditch star, from a wealthy pureblood family, and that he had great hair.

At least James didn't seem to care. Or if he did, he didn't show it.

-----------

James and I sat in the common room after dinner the first day of lessons after break doing our charms homework. Most of the other Gryffindors were still at dinner so the common room was pretty quiet.

"It can't be! James Potter doing homework!"

I looked up and saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter enter through the portrait hole, closely followed by Charli and Gabby. By the astounded look painted on his face, I assumed Sirius had been the source of the last piece of noise in nearly 15 minutes.

The group came over and sat in the chairs and couches around us. Sirius took it among himself to close our books.

"Why are you doing that now?" Sirius asked. "It's not due for 3 days"

"Lily wanted to start on it early" James told his best friend.

"Oh so if Lily jumped off a bridge, would you do it too?" Sirius joked.

"Huh?" James asked, raising his left eyebrow in a confused expression.

Sirius shrugged, "I heard some muggleborn say it. But still, why waste time doing it now?"

"Well I've got to admit, it's better than 2:00 in the morning the day it's due" James remarked, reopening his book the correct page.

Sirius shrugged and began playing rock, paper, scissors with an unenthusiastic Remus.

---------

Months had passed since James and I became a couple and we were down to our last few days as Hogwarts students. Though we were both excited, we were also nervous about what was ahead of us.

Exams had ended and we were spending a majority of our time outside sitting by the lake with the rest of the school. There were students swimming in the lake, girls tanning on the surrounding grass, people laughing enjoying the nice weather simply because nothing else needed to be done.

One day in particular, me, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gabby, and Charli, sat under a tree near the lake. I was reading a book and James and Sirius were playing with a snitch James had once again stolen from the Quidditch equipment. Apparently, he saw it as his right to take it because he had once again led the Gryffindor team to the House Cup.

I closed my book and stared up at the castle.

I sighed.

"What's the matter Lily?" Gabby asked.

"I can't believe after tomorrow we won't ever be coming back here" I told her.

James put the snitch in his pocket and crawled over towards me.

"It's kind of weird isn't it?" James asked.

I nodded.

"Hogwarts has been the best time of my life. I made amazing friends," he glanced at Sirius who beamed. "had a lot of fun, and met you"

I smiled.

"I'm going to miss the girls" Sirius said. He winked at Charli and Gabby.

We all laughed. Typical Sirius.

"You're not going to miss me?" James asked pretending to be hurt.

"Prongs, I'll still see you. I'll miss the trouble we caused" Sirius said.

"Imagine what we can do now that we can legally do magic" James grinned. Sirius noticed the glint in his best friend's eye and grinned too.

"Uh oh. The world is not ready for those two" Remus said.

"Don't worry so much Remus" Sirius tried to comfort his friend.

"It's too bad you two didn't get together sooner," Remus said to James and me "This might be the only time we ever really hang out as a big group."

James slung his arm around my shoulders as we continued to stare up at the castle, reminiscing about the past 7 years.

---------

Finally, the last day of school arrived.

Wardrobes were cleared, trunks were packed, and the train was waiting at Hogsmeade station.

Everyone was ready to go back to the Muggle world. The 7 new friends took two compartments, on the 4 boys request. For some reason it was important for them to have their last train ride. Apparently, they had been planning it since their 4th year.

So, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter took one compartment, while Gabby, Charli, and I took the neighboring compartment and slid the door shut.

"I can't believe this is our last time on the train." Gabby said.

"I know" I replied.

Once all the students were on the train and the platform was clear, the train began to leave the station and headed back for London. I turned around and stared back at Hogwarts Castle until it had completely disappeared from view. I turned back to face forward, a few tears pooling in my eyes.

"Lily why are you crying?" Gabby asked.

"It's nothing" I said. I wiped my eyes and stared out the window.

The train began to pick up speed as the train moved towards London. The compartment was quiet except for the constant bang coming from the boys compartment.

"I wonder what they're doing" Charli finally said after 20 minutes of silence.

I shrugged.

About halfway through the train ride, the lady pushing the food cart appeared at our door. We each took some pumpkin juice and our favorite sweets, planning to share everything like we always did.

The last hour of the train ride announced the 4 boys entrance into our compartment.

"What are you doing in here?" Gabby asked. "I thought it was important you had your last train ride"

"Well apparently we didn't plan enough to do. We're done with the list we had made" James shrugged, sitting next to me and helping himself to a chocolate frog. "Aaw Dumbledore again."

"What exactly is on that list?" Charli asked, licking an acid pop.

"That's for our eyes only" Sirius told her.

"Hey Lily what's wrong? You're awfully quiet" James said.

"I'm fine." I lied. I couldn't tell him that I was afraid that once we got back to Kings Cross Station and he went back to his Wizard family and I went back to the muggle world he would forget all about me. What if the last 6 months had just been a fling? What if none of it had been real?

-----

Before we knew it, the train was slowing down and eventually stopping at Kings Cross Station. We all picked up our trunks and dragged them down the corridor, fighting the crowd of students getting off the train. We eventually worked our way onto platform 9 and 3/4 and waited in the line to exit through the barrier.

Finally, it was me and James's turn. We grabbed our trolleys and together, headed through the barrier back into the muggle world. Once we were through, and clear of more students coming through the barrier, James grabbed my arm.

"Lily?" James asked.

I looked at him. "What?"

"I...I love you" James told me.

I stared at him, trying to wrap my mind around what he had just said. Finally able to comprehend what he had said, I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too"

The smile on his face melted away all the fears that I had had on the train. I knew he wasn't going to bolt. And I know I wasn't either. This was for the long run. I could feel it.

THE END.

**A/N: Sorry again it took me so long. And while I was writing this last chapter, it inspired a new Harry Potter story that I'll start probably after I'm done with Magic Always Happens When it Snows. Thanks to everyone for reading and sorry it's so short.**

**ooOO00oo**

**Emma**


End file.
